Revision in Hogsmeade
by Rainlie Jennasie
Summary: As the end of year exams rapidly approach, Hermione finds herself in the Three Broomsticks studiously trying to get some revision done. The only problem is that there are too many distractions...until Madam Rosmerta gives her a helpful, potion enhanced cup of hot chocolate.
Written for the: Quidditch League Game #2
Playing for the: Ballycastle Bats Quidditch Team  
In the position of: Chaser #3  
Against the: Appleby Arrows Quidditch Team  
With the game topic of: Write about someone preparing for or taking an exam in History of Magic  
using the prompts:

1.)(picture) A table sitting before a window with a cup of hot chocolate on a saucer, a long spoon, a jug of cream, and an open book!  
2.)(quote) 'I want to see and understand the world outside.' - Eren Jaeger, Attack On Titan  
3.)(dialogue) "It happened again, what do I do?"

Having the word count of: 2,992 in Google Docs!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to with Harry Potter or the lovely world that was created by the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
Thanks: To my wonderful friend, Eve! Thank you for taking time out of your day to look at my work, give me feedback, and make suggestions. I truly appreciate it.

* * *

 **Revision in Hogsmeade**

There was something not quite right about sitting poised over a school book amid the thrumming atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks. The busy inn wasn't the sort of place a student should be studying for an end of year exam, and yet, Hermione found herself doing just that. Or rather, she was trying but failing dreadfully. The sounds that filled the comfortable establishment were far too distracting for her to make any real progress. The clink of the glasses, barks of laughter booming through the crowd, and the sound of crumbling chess pieces from the table beside her were only a few of the distractions she had to tolerate. Even boisterous students, who didn't seem to entertain the same dedication to their studies that Hermione did, came and went in a constant ebb and flow of carefree mirth. It was frustrating to say the least, and Hermione found herself wondering if she were the only one that really _cared_ about her education.

Hermione felt like she was brewing a useless potion; she was putting in all of the work, but the result would be inconsequential. She stared at her book with a hardened expression, determined to ignore the sea of people who were keeping her from her revision. Hermione had known that coming to Hogsmeade, for what was sure to be one of the last trips of the year, would be a terrible idea. She'd argued with both Harry and Ron that they needed to spend their time focusing on the encroaching finals, but they'd insisted on the trip. Harry even suggested they bring their books to study in the Three Broomsticks after paying a visit to Honeydukes for some sweets, and that was the only reason why Hermione agreed to come in the first place.

Upon arriving in Hogsmeade, the boys headed straight for Honeydukes with the promise that they'd join her in the Three Broomsticks once they were finished. Glancing at her wristwatch, she saw that it had been nearly an hour since then, and they still hadn't shown their faces. So, instead of studying with her friends as planned, Hermione was struggling with preparing herself for the History of Magic exam alone in a small corner booth with a nice view of the street outside. She gave a wary sigh and contemplated packing her things to head back to the castle.

 _It would serve them right_ , Hermione thought severely as she stared out of the window. The sky, which had been clear and sunny on the walk to Hogsmeade, was now shrouded in a dark cloak of clouds that promised rain. _If they cared as much about studying as they did with messing around, they would be here putting in the same amount of hard work that I have._

Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Madam Rosmerta when she stopped at her table to ask, "Is there anything I can get for you, love?"

It wasn't until the older witch waved a hand in front of her face, that Hermione's umber eyes flicked from the window to the innkeeper's lovely face in confusion. Her cheeks immediately flushed a dusty rose when she realized that Madam Rosmerta had spoken to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was just asking if there was anything I can get for you. It's just, I noticed that you seem to be a little agitated. I could bring you a nice hot cocoa if you'd like. There is a calming potion I keep behind the bar just in case I have a customer that needs a bit of soothing. It'll help you focus." Rosmerta indicated toward the book in her hands.

Hermione looked down at the pages of the History of Magic book she was trying to read. She did need to get some serious studying done. If the calming potion could help with that, Hermione didn't see the harm in having a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She turned a hopeful smile to the older woman and said,"That would be lovely. Thank you, Rosmerta."

Madam Rosmerta nodded her head causing her honey-blonde curls to bob with the motion. She returned Hermione's smile before moving off into the crowd toward the bar. A few minutes later, she came back carrying a small silver tray. From it, Rosmerta took a large steaming cup of delicious smelling cocoa, a small jug of cream, and a long spoon to stir with, placing them on the table before Hermione. "Here you go, love, enjoy."

"Thank you," Hermione handed the witch a few silver sickles in payment. Then she turned back to the mug in front of her. It smelled absolutely delicious!

Hermione poured a little of the cream into the chocolate and gave it a stir, not noticing that Harry and Ron were making their way toward her from the bar. She took a hesitant sip of the hot liquid, letting her eyes close as it washed over her tongue. It was a heavenly escape from the stress that was building up inside of her. Hermione could actually feel her muscles relaxing. That was until something slammed down on the table startling her eyes open once more. She saw Ron looming over her. He had plunked a tankard of butterbeer down causing some of the amber coloured drink to slosh onto the table beside her parchment, and then he dropped into the chair next to hers.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry asked as he took a seat across from her.

"I don't know why I let you boys talk me into this. While you've been running around having a nice afternoon, I've been sitting here trying to get through my school work with all of this _noise_ ," Hermione began with a severe tone, motioning toward the mass of people around them. If she'd stayed in the castle, she wouldn't have the beginnings of a stress headache building at the nape of her neck. Turning her acerbic gaze on Ron, she flared, "And you, Ronald… Do you have to be so careless? You've very nearly spilled your butterbeer on the little bit of revision I was actually able to accomplish today."

"Sheesh, Hermione, get the knot out of your wand," Ron grumbled without so much as a spec of remorse.

She was about to make an impassioned retort about his insensitive response, but then a gentle wave of ataraxia spread throughout her entire body. The spilled butterbeer didn't seem to be that big of a deal anymore. As the matter of fact, Hermione now felt a bit silly for snapping at Ron over something so minuscule. Instead of popping off at him, she let a relaxed smile flit across her lips. It was abundantly clear that Madam Rosmerta's calming potion was starting to taking effect.

"Ronald, you're absolutely right," Hermione murmured with the smile still lingering on her misty rose lips.

"Huh?" Ron gave her a scrutinizing look. Something didn't seem quite right about the sudden about-face of Hermione's attitude. Usually when she started biting his head off he knew to get himself comfortable because she would have a go at him until her anger fizzled out. And, though she seemed so mad moments before, she now looked utterly serene.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron questioned. She didn't show any signs of answering him which made Ron look at Harry with a bewildered expression. Instead, Hermione's deep brown eyes were focused on the open pages of her book. Harry simply shrugged in baffled response and pulled his book bag into his lap.

"Hmmm? What was that, Ron?" Hermione asked absently. She had taken the time to read a full page of information before letting her inquisitive eyes seek out his freckled face.

"Is everything...okay?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"You were just about to verbally throttle Ron, and then all of the sudden you were placid." Harry supplied with a crooked grin. He had stopped rummaging in the bag propped up in his lap to study her face.

"Oh, that? It's nothing really. Madame Rosmerta gave me a calming potion with my hot chocolate so I can study." As if only just remembering the hot chocolate, she took the mug in her hands and raised it to her lips for a deep drink.

"I'd say it's working," Harry muttered with a chuckle, continuing to dig around in his bag.

"You know, I was just thinking that we _really_ do need to get some revision done." She set the steaming drink down as she spoke. Then, with determination in her eyes, Hermione drew the History of Magic book back toward her and began rifling through the pages. "You two had better get your books out. I imagine there's quite a bit you need to brush up on. Professor Binns said the examination would cover a vast array of significant historical events. My notes specifically advise us to focus on the development of magical methods throughout Ancient history. It only makes sense that the exam covers the entire time period if it follows the coursework we've been doing."

"Hermione, if what you're saying is true there's no telling what'll be on that exam. That's thousands of years!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron froze with his butterbeer halfway to his mouth and said, "That would be impossible, 'Mione. There's no way Binns will expect us to remember _all_ of that."

"Why do you think I've been _stressing_ the fact that we need to revise? Do you know just how much history is packed into that time period? We've learned about magic being performed as far back as Prehistory! Our magic wielding ancestors would sit around campfires and wave crudely whittled sticks with bits of animal hair woven around them, performing the first bits of rudimentary magic. That's where it truly began, Ron. And, if you paid attention in History of Magic, you'd know that those stepping stones weren't the first bits of magic our prehistoric ancestors created. They developed primitive potions that aided in healing, and they—"

"Hermione! Binns can't possibly expect us to remember such a large chunk of history!" Ron roared defiantly, causing people from nearby tables to shoot them funny looks.

"Yes, he can," she retorted. "We're sixth years now, perfectly capable of retaining copious amounts of information that can later be called upon for knowledgeable conversation. Honestly, Ronald, if I didn't know any better, I would think you've forgotten Binns' exam last year on Modern History of Magic. If you remember correctly, that _also_ expanded over large periods of time." Hermione shook her head at him. It was becoming abundantly clear that Ron had no idea of just how much information they wouldn't be expected to know.

"That wasn't the same though, was it?" Ron asked. The tone of his voice still held a hint of rebellion, as if he didn't want to admit that she was right. "Studying Modern History of Magic wasn't that hard. We've grown up listening to a lot of stories that've taken place throughout the period."

Hermione found the section of history she was searching for within the age softened book in her hands. She laid it back on the table so they could see an ancient looking cave painting portraying the use of magic. Roughly drawn men held long sticks in their hands. Around the skyward pointing tips were red marks that archeologist determined were wand sparks. Below the picture was a bit of text that read: _Ancient cave painting depicting wand use dating back to the Neolithic Era. Picture taken at the Magura Cave in Bulgaria near Rabisha._

"It isn't that hard to study Ancient History either, Ron. You've just got to pay attention. You have to focus on the words that you're reading, take in the pictures that they paint in your mind. Allow yourself to be transported to another place altogether," she stated sincerely.

They were all quiet for a moment. Then Harry said, "I don't understand how you get so wrapped up in the stuff you read, Hermione. I look at the same thing you do and just see words about history on a piece of paper. You seem to...get more out of it than we do."

"I picture everything I'm reading in vivid details, Harry. It's like a movie that plays in my mind. When I read about history it takes me to another time. A place where things happened differently. It's very interesting," she answered easily. "I want to see and understand the world outside of that which Professor Binns teaches us in class. He's a very knowledgeable...ghost...when it comes to history. But, there is so much more that we don't learn in our lessons, so much more that we don't understand about _our_ world. Have you ever really read the passages in our assigned books about history? Binns only covers about three-fifths of what's really there."

Hermione could tell by the way they looked at her that they were not aware of, or remotely interested in, the bits of history that they weren't taught in class. She gave a weary sigh. It was obvious now, she was going to be spending a huge portion of her time over the upcoming weeks helping both of her friends prepare for the biggest exam Professor Binns had ever given them. Deciding that she better get started, Hermione reached into her own bag and drew out a thick stack of notes she'd taken throughout the school year in History of Magic.

"Alright boys, get ready...we've got a lot to cover." They pulled out their books and the things they would need for taking notes. Once they were ready to begin, she said, "We'll start with the earliest known documentation of magic in Prehistory."

"You mean the blokes on the wall right there?" Ron asked, pointing at the picture Hermione had turned to.

She shook her head. "No, Ron. If we want to learn about the very first signs of magic we have to go as far back as the Upper Paleolithic Period, roughly thirty-two thousand years ago to be precise. That is when the first sculptures were made out of mammoth ivory. Many of the figures show early humans holding short sticks pointed in the air. Muggle archaeologists assumed they were being used in some sort of ancient ritual. But wizarding archaeologists believe they were holding some of the earliest representations of wands."

That was how the three of them began. Hermione read from her notes or her book, and the boys wrote down the things she insisted were important. She tried to focus on dates, important events, and names that had been passed along through the ages. It took ages just to get through one page of notes written in her tidy scrawl. Scroll after scroll of parchment were unwound and read aloud. Passages from the books, things they hadn't learned in class, were explained to them.

On and on they went. They compared their notes with the information Hermione had given them. Harry seemed to have a lot of the finer points written down correctly. Ron on the other hand kept saying things like, "Hang on, I think I have one of the dates wrong. When did Veteris the Wise make the first potion of health? And, when exactly did Brutalis the Beastly transfigure a whole clan into dung beetles?"

Hermione patiently gave Ron the information he needed and double-checked his dates to make sure he was right. More than once she had to use an erasing spell to change a date he'd gotten mixed up, but Ron didn't seem to notice. Whenever she would look over his notes it would give him a minute to gulp his butterbeer, pop a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean into his mouth, and watch the wizards beside them play chess. Hermione would always reign him back in with a sharp reminder that they had a lot of work to cover, and they would begin again.

The three of them studied for hours until they made it all the way through to Ancient Greece and Rome. That was when Hermione said, "Make sure you write down that the culling of the Striges happened in 4 AD, and not in 4 BC. The uprising of the Lamia's happened in 4 BC."

Ron read over what he had written and then checked in his history book. Furrowing his brow, he groaned, "It happened again, what do I do?"

"What's happened again," Hermione questioned, looking over at his paper.

"The dates don't match up again." He pushed the parchment toward her so she could inspect it.

It only took her a moment to realize his mistake. "Oh, Ronald, do you ever fully listen to me when I speak! I just told you that it was the culling of the Stirges that happened in 4 AD and _not_ 4 BC."

She pushed his notes back to him so that he could make the changes that needed to be made. He gave her a sheepish grin and said, "I'm sorry. We've been at this for ages, you know. My brain feels like mush."

When Hermione was certain that Ron and Harry were on the right track, she bent over her own notes to make little changes in the facts she'd written during class. With their heads bent together they fell into an easy rhythm of reading aloud, taking notes, and quizzing one another. Time passed with the slow tick, tick, tick of Hermione's wristwatch until Professor McGonagall came into the Three Broomsticks to call them back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron eagerly packed up their things, and even Hermione had to admit that the break was long overdue after an afternoon of heavy revision. Together they bid Madam Rosmerta a good evening, and then stepped out into the soft rays of the setting sun, heading back to Hogwarts.


End file.
